


【驼妹】夏日蜜桃

by Horst



Category: league of legneds rpf
Genre: M/M, 你妈的傻逼lofter！！！！！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horst/pseuds/Horst
Summary: 吃桃子！





	【驼妹】夏日蜜桃

田野不知道从哪里搞来一筐桃子，被田野大方地放在EDG基地正对门的桌子上。  
是上好的水蜜桃，通体粉红透着紫色，被洗干净了放在桌子上，夏日的阳光照着晶莹透亮的水珠顺着细密绒毛滚落下阴影里。  
空气中暗暗浮动水果芬芳的甜香，像是夏日一场永远不会醒的旧梦。  
小学弟路过，拿了一个。童扬路过，拿了一个。胖将军路过，拿了一个。明凯路过，拿了一个，走到半道儿又折回来拿了一个。  
田野伸头看了一眼，还剩一个。  
眼看着有人要走进来，他连忙起身，把最后一个桃子抓起来抱进怀里，期间还不忘慌里慌张地左右张望，活像是只捡到宝贝坚果的小松鼠。

金赫奎站在二楼看得一清二楚。  
人总归是有点私心的，他想。基地里的一群人还真的不客气。  
他走下去，拍了拍田野的肩，背对着金赫奎的男孩没听见脚步声，吓得浑身一颤，差点把怀里的果子吓掉在地上。看清了来人，脸上的表情转换成笑容来。  
“Deft！”他兴高采烈地，像是献宝一样地从怀里掏出来那个桃子，不由分说地怼到金赫奎的面前，“吃桃子。”  
末了还不忘骄傲地补上一句：“我特地留给你的。”  
金赫奎愣着，桃子被塞进手里，带着田野体温的水珠滚了一手的那边田野还在絮絮叨叨地说：“我本来是算好一个人一个桃子的，洗干净带来基地，但是忘了明凯一个人要算两人份。刚才门口有人路过我还认为谁又来串门呢，怕他拿去了，就想藏起来留着给你了…Deft？金赫奎——？”

金赫奎从恍惚里回过神，他摸了摸田野的头。  
“你自己留着吧，”大概是意识到自己的语气太过于生硬了，让田野一瞬间的表情有些委屈，眼底一层水雾就那么泛起来了，金赫奎下意识地软了语气，“我不爱吃。”  
他确实不爱吃桃子。  
“很甜的，”田野坚持，语音拉长。  
他们推搡了几个来回，田野最后自己一口咬下去。  
唇红齿白的男孩咬破果皮，泛起的甜蜜汁液溅破表皮落在白净皮肤和单薄唇瓣之上，柔软果肉被唇齿裹挟拉扯纤维揉碎吞下肚去，留下朦胧空气中的甜蜜而致命的芬芳和一点点余味，滞留在田野的唇上。  
“很甜的。”男孩说。  
金赫奎没忍住低头尝了尝。  
确实是甜的。

那个下午，金赫奎真正意义上地尝到了桃子的甜美。  
柔软脆弱的桃子被他捏碎，汁液溅了满手，顺着果皮滑落掌心，滴在田野赤裸洁白的身躯上。  
他们拉上了窗帘，夏日下午的阳光热烈刺眼，亚麻帘子挡住了大部分热量，还是留下了朦朦胧胧的橙黄色光影，打在床上赤裸交缠的两个人身上。  
金赫奎附身，将那些汁液舔了去，还有落下的些许果肉悉数吞进肚子里，动作轻柔又充满耐心，双眼却微微充了血，誓要把身下人拆骨扒皮吃下肚去。  
他吻上乳尖的时候握住田野的性器，不出意外地听到带着哭腔的小声呻吟。  
空气中浮动着蜜桃甜美的香气，田野身上也有，还有汗水的味道，一起在狭小的室内氤氲发酵，吸进去，昏涨头脑。田野的指尖探上他的后脑，另一只手指搭在他的肩上。  
金赫奎听见自己说：“你别哭啊，哭什么呀。”  
床笫之间语气还是那样软，柔柔弱弱的，像是安慰似的。而现在，田野的命脉被他把握撸动耨捏脆弱前端，他的全部大张赤裸毫无廉耻地向他展示，舍了一身温柔脾气，高调地在炎炎夏日的闷热空气里大声宣告——他们如此相爱。  
液体喷溅在掌心的时候田野揽着他的颈子，伸长了脖子吻他，金赫奎口里还残存着桃子的甜蜜果香，田野痴痴地吻着，在分开的时候依依不舍地剐蹭对方的唇，仿佛呢喃地说，  
“甜的。”  
更多的甜蜜汁液被榨取落在他小腹上，晕开粘稠的白色液体顺着丛林下落，芬芳甜腻的润滑伴着指节进入身后的甬道，他满脸通红，紧张又兴奋，小声喊着对方的名字——金赫奎，赫奎，羊驼，好哥哥，老公——什么顺嘴什么喊着来。  
只有在这个时候，他是放浪的，是淫荡而磊落的，正如桃子在夏日会熟透，金赫奎和田野在夏日相爱，这是既定的事实。而他确幸又庆幸，所以能够这样的坦诚而全身心地交付。  
他把金赫奎推倒在布满芬芳香气的床上，自己扭着腰，主动的坐上去，一只手扶着金赫奎身下，一点点地送进去。  
刚刚进了个头就受不了了，田野仰着脖子，像是出了水的鱼大口呼吸，汗液沾在赤裸胸膛前锁骨上，昏黄阳光下闪闪发亮。  
“吃…吃不下了。”  
哪里有吃不下的道理？金赫奎不由得他再这么优柔寡断下去，摁着腰，摁下去，一点点地剖开，不带丝毫温柔地顶进去，打开田野不被人看见的那个部分，狭小的房屋里充斥让人脸红的呻吟和肉体拍打的声响。  
他终究还是哭了，眼泪不受控制地大滴大滴地往下落。  
金赫奎想起在开始的时候自己让他不要哭的那句话，身下动作却那么狠。明明是冲着把他弄哭的势头做的。  
这不怪他，食髓知味，没回都要往死里做，操进去，吐出来，再操进去，如此反复，用力而粗暴，混杂粘稠汗液，泪水和桃子汁水的做爱。  
高调地在炎炎夏日的闷热空气里大声宣告，我们如此相爱。靡靡之中有什么在死去又有什么正在一点点生长，攀卷缱绻，极尽温柔与诱惑，抓着人往下坠，跌进去，搅碎了，混在一起，再也分不出谁是谁。  
他拿起那饱受摧残的桃，叼在嘴里与对方共享。唇舌交缠里除了桃子汁水好像还有别的什么，像是汗水的味道，还有别的什么，那种腥气。闻了就觉得着了荤，晕晕乎乎地，除了这事儿什么都不想。  
他顶得更深了。  
田野受不住，难忍地扭腰求他住手，动作在妩媚与淫荡之间，拿捏的刚刚好。  
这戏码他爱看，于是停下了，却还钉在里面，体温热着他的湿润紧致。  
“别，别停啊——”  
像是撒娇又像是讨饶，肿胀嘴角还残留着些许果肉，瞪大黑白分明的双眼，即使看不清的昏暗光线下也单纯干净。  
金赫奎动了动，换得一声喘，打着颤。田野红了脸。  
“iko，想要自己来。”  
他瞪大双眼，因为羞耻而耳根烧红。恶劣本性让金赫奎忍不住想笑，牵起他垂落的手指，一根根地送到唇边吻着，末了还不忘吞吐大拇指，模仿二人正在做的动作。  
田野求他，哭天喊地似的，压低着嗓子什么好话都说尽了，怎么样娇羞呢喃地叫，金赫奎偏偏铁了心似的，偶尔的几下运动反而是让对方更加难耐，秀气阴茎勃起在小腹前，一下一下地弹跳着。  
终于他服软了，摁着金赫奎的腹部，被自己的体液和桃子汁水打湿的健壮身躯，一点点地模仿起对方的动作抬高自己的臀部又放松力道似的坐下去，体重带来猛地戳刺让他受不住，趴在他身上又是一阵难耐的喘息。  
别那么狠，他安慰他，扶着腰，慢慢来。  
第二次好了些，第三次就顺利得多，如此反复，自己送上门的动作顺利得多，呻吟破碎伴随着意味不明的讨饶。  
风吹起窗帘，白色的纱窗仿佛一场幽幽的梦，糜烂的，旖旎的，绚烂的，带着桃子汁水香气的，醒不来的。  
日光照的人昏沉，迷离眼，浮生梦。撕咬果实，汁水四溅，肉体交缠拍打，亲吻落下，身下探入又抽出，温柔热烈。他先前抓着的手被扣紧在胸膛前，紧握着，用力扣紧。放不开，拉扯着，深入胸腔里面。汗珠滚落胸膛打在金赫奎身上。

啪嗒。


End file.
